Terrors In The Night
by Toogood2btrue
Summary: The war has been over for months but Ginny continues to relive the past. Her parents fear for her life because she wakes in the night screaming. In desperation, they call Harry who arrives to help. But neither Harry nor Ginny will let the other in...
1. A NonExistant Quiet

Terrors in the Night

Terrors in the Night

1

Non-existent Quiet

As the days grew shorter, and the nights longer, the screams that filled her dreams grew louder and came more often. It seemed that every time she closed her eyes, she would see his lifeless body before her, at_ His _feet. Every time this happened, Ginny's eyes flew open in horror and she was afraid to close them again. Her only comfort was her mother. Night after night, Molly Weasley attempted to comfort her daughter from the fears and memories that haunted her sleep.

One night, a month after the battle, Ginny woke the entire house with her anguished screams. Both her parents rushed to their daughters' bedside to find her still asleep. The blankets were twisted around her legs and her red hair stuck to her face with sweat.

'Ginny, Ginny, wake up dear; it's alright.' Molly cooed.

Ginny's eyes opened and she sat up. She was trembling very badly when she was drawn into her mothers comforting embrace. Molly gave her husband a look that said she had no idea how they were going to ever get though Ginny's nightmares.

It took Molly the rest of the night to calm Ginny down, and even then Ginny was still trembling slightly. Molly went to the potions' cabinet and retrieved a bottle of strong sleeping potion. Ginny reluctantly drank a sip, fearing what would happen as soon as she closed her eyes. But the horrors never came, only a dreamless sleep that left Ginny dead to the world around her, completely unaware of the meeting that was taking place in the kitchen that day.

Arthur had called the Order. He and Molly were worried sick about Ginny's nightmares and wanted to find some way to stop them. All but one of the members attended the meeting that one being the only one that Molly and Arthur wanted to hear from. Harry Potter.

'Arthur, why not send Ron to find him?' Molly asked after the meeting.

'Molly, dear, Harry didn't tell anyone where he was going.' Molly gave him a look. Arthur sighed deeply. 'But I'll ask Ron if he has any ideas. But later.'

'Thank-you.'

The next morning, once everyone but Ginny was awake, Arthur asked Ron if he knew where Harry was. Ron said he didn't, but he would send Pig with a letter. In his room, Ron and Hermione worked together on the letter.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_** Where are you? We haven't heard from you in a while and wondered how you were doing. Mum and dad are awfully worried and want you to come round for dinner soon. You missed an Order meeting yesterday. We do hope that everything is all right. Write soon.**_

_**Love,**_

_** Ron and Hermione**_

_**PS Hermione made me put the 'Love' part.**_

_** Ron.**_

Several days later, Ron and Hermione got a reply.

_**Dear Ron and Hermione,**_

** I don't have much time to write, so I'll be brief. Everything's fine and sorry I missed the meeting. I'm a little busy at the moment but should be able to come round for the weekend, hope that's okay with your parents Ron.**

_**See you soon,**_

_** Harry.**_

Molly continued to give Ginny the sleeping draft until the weekend that Harry said he would be arriving. Everyone in the house was stressed about his visit because it would be the first time they had seen him since after the funeral for Fred.

Harry was equally afraid. He hastily wiped his sweaty palms on his blue jeans as he walked up the garden path of the Burrow. He had been gone for about a month and a half and hadn't been in contact with anyone since then. He missed Ron and Hermione but really missed Ginny. He knew that she was having a hard time dealing with everything that had happened. He also knew that she had seen him when he was pretending to be dead at Voldemorts' feet. Harry found himself holding his breath as he knocked on the back door. He hadn't been this nervous since his first year at Hogwarts.

The door opened to reveal Hermione, looking pale and nervous.

'Harry!' she cried, flinging her arms around his neck.

'Hi. How are you?' he asked.

'Fine, come in. Ron's in his room, reading- can you believe that? I never thought that I would live to see the day when Ron picked up a book to read on his own accord.'

If Harry hadn't known Hermione so well, he would have thought she were fine, the way she was acting. But he did know her very well and did know that something was wrong. Actually, he noticed that the entire Burrow seemed different. He couldn't put his finger on it.

'It's quiet.' He remarked realising that was what was the matter. From his first visit to the Burrow, it had always been loud, no matter what.

'What? Oh, no it's not.' Hermione waved away his remark.

'Yes it is Hermione and you know it.'

'Oh, Harry, don't be ridiculous.'

Harry decided to drop the subject until he saw Ron. Hermione led him up the many staircases until they reached Ron's floor. Again Harry noticed how quiet it was, what's more, they hadn't seen anyone yet. Hermione walked into Ron's room without knocking. Ron sat on his bed, a very thick volume open about halfway on his lap. He looked extremely bored with the book, but continued to read.

'Ron, Harry's here.' Hermione said when Ron didn't look up.

'Harry! It's been too long mate. How are you?' Ron asked, setting aside the enormous book.

Harry noticed that the book was titled _The Plague of Posttraumatic Stress Syndrome and How to Deal with Those With it_. 'Why are you reading that, Ron?'

'What? Oh that, I dunno, just thought I would.' He shrugged, turning bright red about the ears.

'Ron, it's a muggle book. How did you find it?' Harry asked.

'Hermione told me about it and I thought I would take a look at it.'

'That's a lie. I've only been her for five minutes and already three things are wrong. One, Ron's reading muggle books, two, the entire house is silent, and three, where in the world is everyone?' Harry said, listing each point on his fingers and staring hard at each of his best friends.

'Harry, I've already told you-' Hermione started, rolling her eyes.

'Harry,' Ron interrupted. 'The real reason we asked you here is to talk with dad. Something's wrong with Ginny and-'

'Where is she?' Harry demanded.

'In her room, sleeping or trying to.'

At that moment, Mrs. Weasley came bustling in, her cheeks rosy and her brow furrowed.

'Why wasn't I told that Harry was here?' she demanded, looking at Ron.

'I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, I just arrived, I was saying hi to Ron and Hermione.' Harry apologised.

'It's all right, I suppose. Dinner will be ready in about five minutes. I'm going to check on Ginny. Oh, Ron, have you told Harry what's been going on round here yet?' Ron shook his head. 'Good, don't. I'll see three in five minutes.'

The door closed behind her.

'Why not?' Harry asked.

'What?' Ron asked.

'Why not tell me what's been going on round here?'

'I dunno. I guess she wants you to find out by yourself. Oh and mate, I wouldn't get on her bad side if I were you, she's been in a real mood lately.' Ron warned.

'Oh. Okay. Will Ginny be at dinner?'

'I hope not. She really needs more sleep.' Hermione said, sitting beside Ron on the bed.

'Isn't she sleeping?' Harry asked.

'Not really. Mum's been giving her a sleeping draft lately so that she'll sleep at night.' Ron explained.

'Why isn't she sleeping? And how long has this been going on for?'

'She's having night terrors and since the war wait, it was just after you left. She wakes up screaming and-'

'Ron!' Hermione hissed.

'Let him finish.' Harry said.

'No, I think I've said too much. Besides, we'd better get down to dinner or mum'll have our heads. C'mon.'

The three trooped down the stairs.

Dinner was eaten in silence, excepting the pitiful excuse for small talk that Hermione supplied. With each passing moment, Mrs. Weasley became more and more nervous; in fact, the more quiet it got, the more nervous everyone seemed. Harry jumped to his feet when agonised screams and sobs filled the air. Harry ran towards the noise. He bounded up the stairs; the screams were coming from Ginny's room. Without knocking, Harry threw open the door to find Ginny thrashing around in her bed. The only thought in Harry's mind was that he had to help her. He ran over and sat beside her on the bed. He touched her sweaty face and her eyes opened, bright with fear.

'Ginny, it's okay, wake up.' he said.

She said nothing, but wrapped her shaking arms around his waist and buried her face in him.

'Ginny, what's wrong, what happened?'

'I saw you. At _His _feet. You were d-d-dead. I'm so scared. I don't want to lose you.'

Harry stroked her red hair. 'You'll never lose me, Ginny. I'll always be here for you; you don't need to be afraid. I'll protect you.'

Ginny sat up and looked at him. 'I'm not dreaming am I?'

'No, what would make you think that?'

'Because– you left. How can you say that you'll always be there for me, when you left when everyone needed you the most- especially me?'

'I needed time to think about what to do next. I'm sorry.'

'Sorry? Sorry? I want you to leave Harry Potter! I can't even stand to look at you! Get out!' her voice rose with each word, when she said get out, she had yelled it.

'Ginny-'

'NOW!' she yelled, throwing a pillow at him.


	2. Quiet For Sleepers

2

2

Quiet for Sleepers

Harry left the room. In the hallway, he leaned against the wall, trying to clear his mind. He shook his head and went back down to the kitchen. When he entered, everyone looked at him. Harry walked right passed them and left the Burrow. He heard the door bang open and someone running after him, but he didn't look back. He didn't want to.

'Harry! Where are you going?' Hermione demanded.

'Home. I made a mistake coming here.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I thought that Ginny wanted me here. But after what just happened, I now know that that's the last thing she wants.'

'Harry James Potter, you know that's not true! Ginny needs you more than ever. We all need you. Harry,' she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Without you, Ginny won't stop being afraid; she'll have those nightmares for years, possibly the rest of her life. I know that you don't want that, I know that the biggest reason you came back was because of Ginny. Harry, you two need each other. Just admit it.'

Harry sighed and said nothing.

'Go back inside, go to Ginny and tell her that you're not leaving her. Tell her the truth, Harry. Explain to her everything that happened.'

'You mean, she doesn't know?' Harry asked, surprised.

Hermione shook her head.

'Why didn't anyone tell her? That could've made a world of difference!'

'She was already having the nightmares. Her parents didn't think she could handle it.'

'Hermione, what if, what if she meant what she said, about not wanting to see me?' Harry said quietly.

'She doesn't. Don't worry Harry, if you explain what happened in the forest, she'll understand. Now, go.'

Harry took a deep breath and walked right back into the house. He walked back up the stairs and collided with Ginny as she made her way down the stairs. Harry grabbed her arms to make sure they wouldn't fall down. Ginny wrenched her arms free and stared at him. Harry desperately wanted to avert his eyes but knew he couldn't.

'Just the person I was looking for.' Harry said.

'Piss off Harry.' Ginny retorted, trying to push past him.

Harry stood his ground.

'No, I don't think I will, thanks.' Harry replied.

'What do you want?'

'To talk.'

'No.'

'I will force you.'

'You wouldn't dare.' She said, narrowing her eyes.

'Watch me.' He replied.

Harry bent down as though he were going to pick Ginny up, but she had already turned around and was heading back up the stairs. Harry followed her inside her room.

'What?' she spat.

'Hermione told what's been going on around here.'

'So?'

'So, I want to help.'

'How can you help?' she demanded.

'By telling you the truth. I want you to promise me that you won't say anything until I'm done, okay?'

'Yeah, fine.'

Harry started to pace. 'During a battle, people need to make split second decisions. You need to know who's with you, who's against you and most importantly, who will switch sides. Going into that war against Voldemort, I knew who was against and who was with me, but I never knew who would switch sides. A lot of things happened that night, some good but most bad. In the Forbidden Forest, Voldemort tried to kill me, but I somehow survived again. I had laid motionless on the ground -barely daring to breathe- when Voldemort ordered someone to make sure I was really dead. Then and there, I had thought I was a goner. I never thought that Narcissa Malfoy would go against Voldemort for the life of her slimeball of a son. She lied to Voldemort's face and he actually believed her. He had them carry me out and dump me on the ground in front of everyone including you. Everyone thought I was dead- everyone was wrong. I had waited until Voldemort made a speech to act. I had pulled my invisibility cloak over me and everyone went crazy. Neville killed the snake, which made it possible for me to kill Voldemort. From there on, I'm pretty sure that you know what happened. So, in truth, I never died, I just acted like I had to save everyone. I don't really know understand why no one told you, I mean, you deserve to know as well as anyone else.' Harry thought it would be best for him to not tell Ginny that he had indeed died and had spoken with Dumbledor.

Ginny sat speechless.

'But,' she paused. 'but it looked so real! Harry, are you sure?'

'Positive. I couldn't lie to you, you'd catch me too easily.

'What else did Hermione say?'

'That I was an idiot for trying to leave. Honestly, sometimes I think that she knows me better than I do.'

'Thank-you.'

'For what?'

'For not leaving, for being here when I needed you, for protecting me, for making me listen; take your pick.'

'You're welcome, for all of them. Are you going to be all right?'

'I think so.'

'Good.'

Harry turned to leave but Ginny swung him around to face her again.

'You're doing it again.' Ginny said.

'Doing what?' Harry asked, confused.

'Leaving.'

Harry chuckled quietly. Ginny moved toward him until they were only inches apart.

'Harry.' She whispered.

'Yeah?' he said hoarsely.

'Kiss me.' She said, pressing closer.

'What?'

'Kiss me.'

Harry kissed her. He pressed her to him. He kissed her like he had always dreamt of kissing her.

'God, I've missed you.' He said thickly, after they had separated.

'I've missed you too. When are you leaving?'

'Never.'

'Are you hungry?' she asked.

'Starved.'

'Me too. Let's raid the kitchen and see what we can find.'

'Sounds like a plan, let's go.'

In the kitchen, Ron and Hermione were waiting impatiently. Hermione looked around, seeming nervous in her own skin while Ron had the massive volume on Post Traumatic Stress propped open. When Harry entered the kitchen with Ginny beside him, Hermione beamed.

'Hello you two.' She said.

'Hi Hermione.' Ginny said.

'Ron, I think you can return that book to the shrink you stole it from.' Harry joked.

'Hope you're right, mate.' Ron said with a lopsided grin.

Harry smiled and he and Ginny set to work getting their dinner. Once they had finished eating, the four friends sat talking.

'Ginny, are you back to Hogwarts in September?' Harry asked.

'Yep. I wonder how different it will be. I mean, the war…' she trailed off.

'I'm sure Professor McGonagal will have the school in shape for September.' Hermione said with a nod.

'Hermione, half the school's been blown to bloody pieces! I don't think it'll be ready in a few weeks!' Ron cried.

'Ronald! When are you going to learn-' Hermione started.

'That Hermione's _always_ right?' Harry interrupted.

Ron went bright red round the ears and the four burst out laughing.

'Whew! All this laughing is making me thirsty, anyone else want something?' Ginny asked, standing to get a drink.

The other shook their heads. While Ginny was up, Mrs. Weasley came bustling in looking flustered. The smiles on all their faces faded and Ginny froze where she was standing. Mrs. Weasley gave Harry, Ron and Hermione each a stern look before scolding them.

'I was outside and I heard you laughing. With that kind of volume, you'll wake Ginny! So quiet down or it's off to bed with the lot of you!'

'But mum, I _am_ up.' Ginny said.

Mrs. Weasley glared at her youngest child. 'Ginny Weasley! What are you doing out of bed young lady?'

'I was hungry.'

'Have you eaten?'

'Yes.'

'Then get to bed.'

'But I'm not tired I've been sleeping for a month now! Please mum, let me stay with Harry! I haven't seen him in so long.' Ginny begged.

'All right, but don't be up too late. Harry, will you be all right sleeping with Ron in his room?'

'That will be fine Mrs. Weasley.' Harry replied.

'Good. I'll go get your room ready. Don't let your sister stay up too late Ron, got it?'

'Yes mum.' Ron replied lazily.

'Good. I will see you all tomorrow morning. Goodnight.'

'Goodnight.' The four answered.

Mrs. Weasley left the kitchen.


	3. Garden Dreamer

3

**3**

**Garden Dreamers**

'Harry, in your letter, you said that you didn't have much time to write. What were you doing?' Hermione asked after Mrs. Weasley had left the room and conversation had died down.

'Oh, well, after I left the Burrow last time, I decided that I needed some time to think. So I went home.'

'But, you don't have a home.' Ron said. 'Ow!' he cried after Hermione elbowed him hard in the arm.

'It's okay. I do have a home, mate. Sirius left me it in his will, remember?'

'Right, sorry, I forgot.'

Harry nodded and continued. 'Anyway, I went to Grimmuld place and found that someone had tried to get in. It turned out that it was Lestrange who had tried.'

'Harry! You didn't go after her, did you?' Ginny gasped.

'Of course not! I merely warned her not to come near my house again.' He paused and it sounded like he was finished until he added under his breath. 'Face to face.'

'Harry!' Hermione and Ginny both cried at the same time.

'What?' Harry cried, annoyed.

'She could have _killed_ you! What were you thinking, going after her?' Ginny exclaimed.

'But she didn't, Ginny! The point was to tell her not to come to _my _house and it worked.' Harry said, more annoyed.

'It's all right, mate, everything's fine. So, dad called another meeting for tomorrow. Harry, are you going to show up to this one?' Ron joked.

Harry, who annoyed, tired, annoyed, stressed and annoyed, didn't get the joke part and stood up and left the house without another word. He left his three best friends looking after him with raised eyebrows and quizzical looks. Ginny was the first to react, she jumped up and ran after him. She found him lying on the ground a ways from the house gazing at the multitude of stars in the sky. She walked over to him and lay down beside him. He didn't acknowledge her. In fact, he was thinking about Sirius, all he really wanted was to talk or see his Godfather again.

'Harry, Ron was just joking around, you know that, right?' she asked, propping herself on one elbow to face him.

'Yeah, I know, it's just that, well, never mind.' He sat up.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

'The war.'

'It's over now. It has been for almost two months. You don't need to worry about it anymore.'

'But I _do_! I don't know. You don't want to hear this.'

'Harry, would I be out here right now if I didn't want to hear about this?' she demanded.

'Not right now, Ginny, okay? Maybe later.'

He went to stand but Ginny caught his hand and pulled him back to the ground.

'Harry, if you don't want to talk, that's fine, but will you at least stay out here with me awhile before my mother makes go to sleep?'

'Yeah, I can.'

'Good.'

They lay back on the grass.

'Hey Ginny, how good are you at astronomy?' Harry asked, a sudden idea had popped into his mind.

'Pretty good, why?'

'Well, I was wondering if you could find a star for me.'

'Okay, which one?'

'Orion.'

'Right there.'

Ginny pointed up to a bright star. Harry quickly scanned the sky for what he really was looking for. Canis Major. Canis Major was a constellation of a large dog. It was also called Sirius. For Harry, it was the closest thing to his Godfather that he could have. He sighed heavily. Ginny really wanted to ask what was the matter but knew that if she did, she would make him angry and he would leave. Instead, she moved closer and tucked her head against Harry's neck and shoulder. One arm lazily draped across his muscled chest. Harry stiffened for only a moment, then curled one strong arm around her shoulders. They spoke little and soon both were fast asleep.

_Someone was laughing; flashes of deadly green and bright red flew close to the fighters' faces, giving them an eerie glow. The laughter got louder and more maniacal and closer. He heard her say words of comfort, except, they weren't meant for comfort, they were meant as cruel jokes. Each word was dripping with so much sarcasm that one could swim in it. From the end of her wand there was a flash of green light and he fell through, never to be seen again. He heard himself shouting, screaming, yearning for life to come back, but it never happened. In fury and rage, he tore after her, through the halls, following her mocking voice. He tried to kill her, oh how he tried- but she was gone._

_Instead stood a fifteen-year-old girl with long red hair and light freckles. She was beautiful to him and he knew that he loved her with all his heart, and she him. He saw them walking through snow, and the leaves of fall, and in the Three Broomsticks for a bottle of Butterbeer. He saw them sitting in front of a roaring fire, she was in his arms and her lips, lips of the darkest rose, were only an inch from his. Another flash of green and she fell also, dead to the ground, just the other. In her place stood to people, one with bushy brown hair and clever eyes, and another red head, this time a boy. He saw the three of them exploring a castle the dark halls dark and silent, he saw them in a bathroom, fighting a huge troll, he saw them in front of a roaring fire, just talking. But then the fire turned the green light that seemed to plague all the people he loved, it swallowed them up, leaving their lifeless bodies behind._

_The scene changed again. He saw them, and the girl, and the first man surrounded by family and friends. He saw people he loved and cared for all around him. He saw his parents, his best friends, the red haired girl, the first man, a man with a long silver beard and half moon glasses, an old professor from school, a half giant, more red haired people, a woman with bubble gum pink hair, and an elf wearing many different coloured socks and a tea cosy on his head. Slowly, ever so slowly, each one of the people that had been in the room was shone with the flash of deadly green. And each one of them died._

'No, no, no!! Help! Someone HELP!' Harry screamed

Ginny sat bolt upright and blinked at the dazzling sunshine all around her and Harry. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was awake. Gently, as so no to scare him, she shook Harry's shoulder.

'Harry, Harry, wake up. You're dreaming, Harry, it's okay. You're safe.'

Her soft tones woke him and his bright green eyes flashed with fear.

'Ginny! You're alive! Thank God!' he cried, drawing her into his arms.

'Harry what happened? You were screaming and you woke me and I was afraid.'

'It's all right, I was just dreaming, sort of like your dream that you had except mine was worse.'

'What happened in it?'

'I saw the people I loved dying in front of me. I saw my parents, Sirius, Dumbledor, you, Tonks, Dobby, Hagrid, Hermione, Ron, your parents, and your brothers.'

'Oh, Harry! What prompted that dream?' Ginny asked.

'I don't know. I was thinking about Sirius, and you before I fell asleep. I don't know…' he trailed off.

Ginny took his sweaty face in both her hands. 'You promised me that you would protect me. I promise to protect you too.'

To seal her promise, she kissed him. Somehow, they ended back on the ground.

'Harry, are you planning on going back to Grimmuld place?' she asked after they had separated.

'Yes. After you go back to Hogwarts.'

'Good. I don't want you to leave. I need you here and you need me.'

She snuggled closer and dozed again. Harry was happy to notice that she didn't have her nightmares anymore.


	4. NOT A REAL CHAPTER!

A/NA/N

Okay, I'm kinda bad at this. I keep forgetting to use a disclaimer, but everyone knows that this stuff isn't mine, I mean, only the brilliant woman J.K Rowling could think this stuff up.

So, this is the low-down on Terrors in the Night. I thought it up a while ago, but couldn't seem to be able to write it- get it out of my head I mean. As you now know from reading chapter three, Harry and Ginny should be a thing, but they aren't, Ron and Hermione are a couple and all the people that died during DH are still (unfortunately) dead- except for Tonks and Lupin. They aren't dead because they needed to take care of Teddy because Harry couldn't, seeing as he was chasing after- oops, almost gave away the story…

Anyways, thanks to those very few that have reviewed, it's been greatly appreciated. I like getting reviews (especially positive ones like I've been getting) since it's my first fanfic. Okay, I'll stop blabbering and get working on the next chapter!

Next thing that's posted will be the story, I promise!


End file.
